


a summer's day

by kathoo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Honey Nut Cheerios, Mentioned Harukawa Maki/Shirogane Tsumugi, Self-Indulgent, i mean what i say, tenmiko is too good, this is so self indulgent i'm sorry i couldn't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathoo/pseuds/kathoo
Summary: A shelf with a big sign reading50% Off!filled with Halloween items was right before them, standing in all its glory. Everything from witch hats to vampire teeth was present—like a cheesy last-minute Halloween supply central.“Look!” Tenko shouted, grabbing a wolf mask and putting it over her face playfully. “I’m a wolf!”Himiko stared at the shelf, a deadpan expression on her face. “It’s… June.”.Tenko and Himiko go grocery shopping.





	a summer's day

“I don’t like going outside,” Himiko complained, opening the car door using as much strength as she could muster. “I don’t wanna do this…”

“Himiko,” Tenko began, “we’re only going to the grocery store. That’s still inside! You’ll be fine, trust me.”

Himiko slammed the car door using the same amount of force. “Whatever. I don’t like car rides, either. I always look too young to be in the passenger seat. Not to mention I’ll probably never be able to drive.”

Tenko closed the car door gently, making sure not to damage the newly bought vehicle. “Then I’ll just take you everywhere that you need to go! Problem solved.”

Himiko shook her head, a wisp of a smile present on her face. “Yeah. I guess so.”

They walked to the supermarket, hand in hand. Tenko did this every week, but it was the first time that Himiko had ever gone with her. Whenever she did something with Himiko, it automatically meant more than it usually did. Simply being with her was enough to make Tenko happy.

“And to think that this was all because you keep getting the wrong cereal,” Himiko muttered, moving an unruly red strand out of her face.

“I’m sorry, but I really don't understand the difference between Cheerios and Honey Nut Cheerios!”

“That's why I’m here, isn't it?” Himiko mused.

Tenko stopped at the entrance and held the door open for Himiko, bowing. “My lady.”

Himiko’s face heated up, embarrassed at the public display of affection. “Shut up.”

There wasn't anyone around, really. It was a Wednesday evening and it was beginning to get dark out. There were a few people inside the small store, but other than the cashier and a few people putting away boxes, that was all. Her fiancé tended to overreact at times, but she didn't mind. It was adorable.

“Okay,” Tenko began, “we need more flour for the cake tomorrow, milk, eggs, dish soap, Honey Nut Cheerios, and…. I can't remember what the last thing was.”

“Mm,” Himiko hummed, resting her head on Tenko’s shoulder in the center of the entire store, closing her eyes. “Yeah.”

“Wake up!” Tenko urged, reaching down to ruffle Himiko’s hair, giggling. “You can sleep some more at home.”

Himiko swatted Tenko’s hand away. “...’S not fun if you're not there to cuddle with.”

Tenko’s breath hitched in her throat before letting out a breathy laugh. She remember in high school when her feelings were definitely unrequited. At first, at least. Himiko had been uninterested her entirely… until something just changed. When Tenko finally got the hint after a year and decided to leave her alone, Himiko began to develop an interest in Tenko.

High school had really been one hell of an experience. She wondered how her friends were doing. Were Harukawa and Shirogane still a couple? Did Iruma ever find the courage to ask out Akamatsu? She really, really wondered.

“I’ll cuddle with you,” Tenko promised, before something new caught her attention.

A shelf with a big sign reading _50% Off!_ filled with Halloween items was right before them, standing in all its glory. Everything from witch hats to vampire teeth was present—like a cheesy last-minute Halloween supply central.

“Look!” Tenko shouted, grabbing a wolf mask and putting it over her face playfully. “I’m a wolf!”

Himiko stared at the shelf, a deadpan expression on her face. “It’s… June.”

“What better time for Halloween?” Tenko joked. “Don't look so bored! You know you want that witch hat!”

“Definitely not,” Himiko refused. “That just reminds me of senior high when I was… well, y'know. Obsessed with magic. I kind of ignored you in the process.”

“Himiko,” Tenko spoke softly, “it’s only a hat.”

“Yeah,” Himiko admitted, “I know. I still don't want it. I’m digging that pirate eye patch, though.”

Himiko pointed to the eye aforementioned eye patch, and Tenko smiled. Tenko murmured, “It’s perfect. Let’s get it. What do you think of my wolf mask?”

Himiko poked the nose of the mask. “I like it.”

Tenko smiled. "I'm glad. I can't wait to show up to Toujou-san's house on Halloween and show off our costumes that we bought four months in advance."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate how much effort we put into it," Himiko teased. "An eye patch and a mask."

"They're special, though," Tenko insisted. "I bought them with you."

"Well," Himiko said, poorly hiding her blush, "you're gay today."

"When am I not?" Tenko asked, wrapping Himiko up in a hug. 

"Good point," Himiko agreed. "Let's buy these things before it gets too dark. You're terrible at driving in the dark and it scares me."

Tenko pouted. "Hey! I'm a great driver."

Himiko shook her head, grinning. "It's a wonder how you got your license."

And so Himiko and Tenko walk up to the poor cashier whose shift was almost over with milk, eggs, _Honey Nut_ Cheerios, flour, dish soap, a wolf mask, and an eye patch. The cashier only smiled.

They stumble back to the car, laughing the entire way.

After all they'd been through together, Tenko couldn't imagine life without Himiko. And she wouldn't want to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I would die for Tenko Chabashira and Himiko Yumeno.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! All comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> To celebrate the start of pride month, I thought I'd kick it off with our local dynamic lesbians! They're adorable, and I love them to bits. 
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
